


You Need Me

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fighting, Getting Together, M/M, Magpie, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Mormor-Relationship, Sebby, Sexual Tension, briefly mentioned violence, flatmates, mormor, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home from a nightmare of job to find Jim's flat completely empty. When his boss waltzes in ten minutes later, their conversation goes less than smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only my second MorMor fic and I haven't quite got the hang of it yet but I'll keep trying. Apologies if you found it a little cheesy but sometimes it's fun to write fluff. Feel free to correct anything :)

Sebastian nursed a swollen ankle on the white leather sofa of his boss's flat. This was the third time in two days he'd come back from a job with a beaten and bruised body. Monday it was a black eye and split lip, Tuesday morning was nasty gash on his thigh and now Tuesday night he was laid up with his bloody ankle.

He looked down at the dirt from his boots that had left stains on the sofa, he knew Jim would hate it . It was his own fault really, Sebastian had warned him that with all the shit they get up to having anything white in the house was not a wise idea, but he didn't listen. Jim knew best like he always did. He had even bought more white rugs for his bedroom and study out of spite. Sometimes Sebastian thinks that's how everything works between them, he points out a bad idea and Jim does it anyway just to prove him wrong.

Feeling mildly guilty about leaving mud all over the sofa, Sebastian kicked off his boots and limped across the carpet with sore feet to place them by the door. In hindsight he probably should have done that when he came in, but it was two late now- the damage was done. Exhausted, he leant back against the wall and cast his eyes up to clock on the far side of the room. 10:34. Jim should have been back by now, the only thing he had said was that he had a meeting today. Bloody long meeting. Had he been anywhere else he would have made the most of being alone in such an expensive place, but this was no ordinary place, touch the wrong thing and you would accidentally 'Ok' an assassination. Plus, any mess he made he would been cleaning up with a broken arm. Mind you, Jim was never too fussed about what Sebastian did in his own room, provided it wasn't too loud...

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted as the front door swung open and Moriarty swept into the room with a stuffed black briefcase. “Evening 'Bastian.”Jim sung as he waltzed over to the kitchen counter and placed his briefcase on the hard granite, not even bothering to look over at his injured sniper. He opened up the case and began rifling around inside the many papers. Sebastian gritted his teeth as he hopped towards his boss and leant on the edge of the sofa for support.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I was having some fun with Sheeeerlock” Jim stretched out the name intensely and even though his back was turned, Sebastian could see the smile on Jim's face.

He hobbled over to counter and rested on it, inches away from Jim.

“You should have let me know.”

Jim rolled his eyes and turned to face the blonde man. His eyes captured the icy blue and then swept downwards, regarding the bandaged thigh and swollen ankle. He pouted.

“Bad day? I take it you got my note then.”

Sebastian glared daggers at Jim. He'd gotten it all right. He had stumbled in with a bleeding leg only to find a neat hand-written note on the side that read _'Tired Sebby? I've got another job for you, make sure to wear the vest'._ Attached had been a picture of a house and a scribbled address. It had been hell _._

“Yeah I did. Really appreciated it too boss.”

Jim raised his eyebrows and leant back on the counter, shuffling himself until him and Sebastian were slightly touching.

“There is absolutely no need for that attitude _Sebastian_ ,”The small man pouted again, “You are quite a treat when you're angry though”

The blonde glared again, the previous exhaustion being replaced by mounting anger. Here he was, broken and bleeding and Jim had the audacity to waltz in and laugh it off as if having a 6 ft Russian mobster shove a knife in your leg was just a walk in the park. He restrained himself from slamming his hand on the counter and stormed off to the sofa where he flopped down on the dirty leather.

Jim paused to shut his briefcase with a sigh and followed his sniper around, drawing in a breath to make a joke about how Sebastian was getting his claws out. His smile faded when he saw the marks on the sofa, the light in his eyes grew cloudy.

“Moran. Are those mud stains on the sofa?” His voice was dangerous. “ _My_ sofa ?”

Sebastian felt his skin crawl. He hated the way Jim's eyes bore into him and the deadly tone of voice he was using. Jim had flown off the handlebars over less than this. However, this time Sebastian wasn't going to go down without a fight. He'd had enough of the endless 'yes boss', 'no boss' 'sorry boss' and he wanted to finally get some respect for the amount of shit he went through for this man.

“So what if they are Jim?”

James Moriarty was at a loss for words. He had to stop himself from showing any sign of surprise as he processed the response. How dare he. No-one talked back to him and lived to tell the tale. Slowly, he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

“Moran.” James took a step forwards and loomed over Sebastian, who was starting to regret his decision. “You have precisely _two seconds_ to get off that sofa.”

No threat was added, no threat was needed. All Sebastian needed to know was that the dark mess of Jim's mind was capable of something much worse than a mere leg wound. Reluctantly, he stood up. But instead of walking away, he chose to stand where he was, face to face with Jim. He couldn't help himself.

“Maybe if you cared more about the welfare of your best shot this wouldn't have happened. _Boss_.”

His eyes were ice cold as he stared down into Jim. The smaller man took a deep breath, like Sebastian was a child who was acting out.

“I've given you a home Moran.” Jim's voice curled in anger “I've given you more than anyone could hope to get after being kicked out of the army. So I would be a little more careful about complaining in the future.”

“Or what?” Sebastian laughed “You can't kill me. You need me, without me you wouldn't last a fucking week. I'm the one cleaning up after your antics, I'm the one who gets you fed, I'm the one who makes sure you don't ruin everything you've worked for just because you were fucking _bored_!” Sebastian's voice went from a deep snarl to a scream as he flung words at Jim. “Like it or not, boss, _you need me.”_

Both men froze. Sebastian breathed heavily as he reflected on what he just said, emotions swirling inside of him and his blood boiling from things he had left unsaid for too long. He looked into Jim's eyes and saw that they were no longer burning with rage, they were dull and hollow, as if Sebastian's words had struck him right to the core.

Cautiously, Sebastian took another breath before he spoke again, softer this time.

“Maybe you should stop pretending you don't need anyone. Cos you do. And..." The taller man stammered, he knew he would live to regret what he was about to say next. "And I need you as much as you need me.”

Sebastian sighed and was about to walk away to his bedroom when he felt a cold hand reach up and rest on his cheek. His blue eyes flashed with surprise as he looked down into Jim. He was about to say something when Jim reached up and kissed him softly for the first time.


End file.
